Truth at the Final Moment
by Shadow's Clutches
Summary: Three words... three words that were never said until it was too late... and the madness consumes...


Slowly the blood drains from the wound; she is unable to stop it. In fact she isn't even conscious of the fact that they will very shortly bleed out. Weakly she tries to lift up her hand; there is something she must do. But the effort of lifting her hands is too much for her as her hand limply falls back down. Her vision is blurry, barely able to make out the figure in front of her; she knows that it is him. She needs to tell him something, she tries to open her mouth to speak, but her throat is parched. She sees his mouth moving frantically, but she cannot hear what he is saying. She feels his hands grasping her, pulling her upper body into his arms. She can feel him clinging to her; she smiles softly and sadly, for she knows that she will not make it through the day, but is glad she will die in his arms. She weakly tries to lift up her hand again, this time barely able to stroke her hand across his cheekbone before it falls again as her eyes slowly close. She can feel her heartbeat dying, slowing, slowing, slowing. She barely is aware that her head falls to his chest. She is about to fade away, and then she hears his voice.

"Don't Die! Please! Please don't die! I love you!" She could hear the sobbing in his voice. With a great amount of effort she opened her eyes, looking into his.

"I-I'm sorry… I love you…" She manages to stutter out as she feels her life being swept away. Everything goes dark as she sees no more. She never heard him scream "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" as he felt the life leave her body. She never felt his tears freely falling from his face onto her newly dead body. The man stares at the woman he loves lifeless body in his arms. She had been so full of life. She didn't deserve such a fate.

He had failed. His entire purpose was to protect her, no matter what, yet instead she put herself in the crossfire to save him. She had pushed him away, away from the sword that would have pierced his heart, killing him. She had dived into him, causing the blade to go through her stomach. He had watched her fall; she crumpled to the ground seemingly lifeless. He had screamed her name, running to her. He could feel her heart barely beating. He clutched her, not willing to let her go, pleading with her to hold on, to not give up. He sees her weakly lift up her arm, stroking his cheek, as tears well up in his eyes. He sees her arm fall as well as her eyes close. 'No!' he thought. He needed to tell her how he felt. He needed to tell her that he loved her and that should be enough to save her. He begs her not to die. He finally tells her that he loves her starting to sob. He is surprised to see her slowly open her emerald eyes. That brings him hope that there is still a chance. He hears her say that she is sorry. He is confused, what is she sorry for? But he doesn't have much time to dwell on it, for the next words out of her mouth were "I love you…" He was stunned. He never imagined her saying those words.

Those three words filled him with a sense of happiness he had never known. He had never imagined that she felt the same way about him. But then he felt dread. He realized her eyes had closed, and her heartbeat was fading… fading… fading… till it was no more. His brain didn't register fully what happened for a few moments. But when he did, he screamed "Noooooo!" unable to deal with finding out that she loved him, only to have her die in his arms. He cried, his tears flowing, dropping on his best friend and love. He knew at that moment, that happiness was not meant for him. He carried her body away from the scene, eventually making it back to their apartment. Their friends saw her body in his arms. They asked so many questions, but he could not answer them.

All he could say was that "She loved me… she told me that before she died… now she is gone…" Their friends keep asking what happened, how she died, but he didn't have the heart to tell them. Instead, he set down her body on the couch, softly kissing her forehead. The voice in his head was telling him that he failed, so what was the point in resisting him any longer. And for the first time in his life, he didn't see the point of resisting. He allowed the madness to take over, consuming him. His friends watch in horror as they see his eyes go from crimson to black. He slowly walks out of the room, away from his friends and toward the creature that had killed all he cared about in this world. He was going to get his revenge. The madness would help him do it. After that, he didn't care what happened to him. For his life didn't mean anything anymore…


End file.
